Aftermath
by Tictoc789
Summary: This is different ending after Dimitri tells Rose "Love fades, mine has" Rose runs away and builds a reputation for herself, while the group searches for her. They find her multiple times, but she escapes. The assassins have been watching her and want her on their team. What will she choose? Sorry for any mistakes. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Love fades, mine has" Dimitri's words rang through my mind, echoing back and forth. I was still standing in front of him and if I was going down I was going down Rose style. I smiled sugary-sweet, "Next time you're turned undead, don't come running to me" the venom in my voice surprised me. I spun on my heal and walked off as calmly as possible. When I was far enough away I sprinted as fast as I could to my apartment. After bursting through the door I glanced around and grabbed the duffle bag of doom. Which basically held 10,000 dollars in hundreds. I sifted through it, and packed the essentials; clothes, make up, and anything else I couldn't live without. After packing, I went to my desk, took out some paper, pens, and wrote everyone goodbye. Starting with Lissa:

Lissa,

I love you and will miss you. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want to be somewhere where there is nothing for me. Btw the bond should fade overtime

~Rose, over and out, forever

Next was Christian, Mia, and Eddie:

I'll miss you guys you've always been there for me except when you haven't

~ Rose

And lastly Dimitri:

DONT READ ALOUD

Comrade,

miss you, but I have bigger things to move on to, I'm going to train and kill Strigoi . Promise you'll look after Lissa and don't let her freak out

Guardian Hathaway

I left them upside down on the desk, shove the duffel into the closet, and went about life as I thought I would if I wasn't as strong as I am. I figured I should stick around to see Dimitri's reaction to a depressed Rose.

DPOV

Lissa told me Rose would come around, but it's been two days and no one has seen her eat or talk. I couldn't take it anymore, I went to the princess door and knocked softly, I had to confess to someone. She opened the door and a look of surprise overcame her face. "Dimitri what are you doing here" I stared at the ground unsure what to say. "Tell me" Lissa urged.

"I messed up, I messed up big time. Out of all the bad things I've done in my life, this is by far the worst."

LPOV

'By far the worst' what could Dimitri do that was worse than killing innocents? You could see tears welling up in his eyes, since when dose Dimitri Belikov cry? This must be really bad.

Nervously I asked "what did you do"

He looked at the ground and said "I told Rose my love for her faded and I didn't realize it was going this bad. I thought it was for the best. C-can you make her forget?" Tears were now falling freely for his eyes.

I was wondering why Rose was acting different and I hated that the two people who loved each other the most hated each other. I sighed, "Dimitri, I'm sorry, I can't do that to my best friend. She should calm down in a couple of weeks and I'll help her, but it's your fault and you messed up bad. You should try to fix what you broke." With that I shut the door, I knew Rose wasn't going to calm down, but a Dimitri needed to fix this for himself.

DPOV

The princess was right, Rose would calm down. I went about my work which wasn't much. I hardly saw Rose, but when I did she looked bad. Well not bad, because she was Roza and she was always beautiful. She ignored me and hardly ate or talked. It's been 4 days since I spoke with Lissa and for the last two days no ones seen or heard anything from Rose. I was getting worried and I knew I shouldn't be, since Rose probably hates me, but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see her. Finally, five days after I said the worst thing in my life I went to her room. I knocked, no answer, she should be here, she wasn't on duty. I knocked again, harder and louder, still no answer. Now I was really worried, I kicked her door in and ran inside. Half of her belongings were gone, glancing to the desk I saw three sheets of paper. I grabbed them and sifted through them, there were letters to Lissa, Rose's friends, and one for me. I read mine and realization hit me, I drove my precious Roza away. I started shaking with sadness and I bolted toward the princess's room, ignoring the crazy looks I got. I banged the door so hardly, it was a wonder it didn't fall off its hinges. Finally she open it "What is so important?" Lissa asked, exasperatedly

"Rose is gone", I said in a low voice. Saying it made it seem more real, silent tears rolled down my face.

Lissa's eyes widened "What" she screamed. "She promised she'd stay" she was crying too. I wiped my tears away and showed her everyone's notes except mine. As she texted Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Adrain, I came in and sat on her couch. Everyone came in seconds and it was explained what I said and that Rose left because of me. The whole time I stared at the floor, ignoring their angry gazes. Then the princess spoke with determination "We have to find her"

I shook my head,"Rose is Rose and when she doesn't want to be found she won't be", everyone agreed. "But we still have to try, I can't live bear to live without her" I said talking again.

Everyone looked at me despised, "Then you shouldn't have left her", they all said at once.

I growled, my control breaking, "Don't you think I've been beating myself up over saying what I said. I love Roza with everything I have and I only thought she'd hate me for what I did as a Strigoi. I thought I'd be best for her if she didn't see me. Now we are going to find her if it's the last thing we do!" I was shouting by the time I finished. But everyone nodded.

"Let's find my best friend" Lissa said and we started making arrangements.

RPOV

After a few days watching everyone got boing and I decided to leave. I grabbed the duffel and opened the window. Jumping out I climbed over a perfectly placed tree and leaped to the ground. I walked over to the far wall of the fence, taking my time, knowing I had a couple of days before anyone noticed me missing. I climbed over the fence dodging the guy who was patrolling and once I was free I took off running toward the road. When I was in front of the gates I sprinted to the nearest town and after finding a cab I got to the airport. I bought a one way ticket to Russia knowing no one would look for me there. Luck was in my favor and when I got my ticket the plane was leaving. I had a window seat and as soon as I sat down I went into Lissa's head. She was talking to the group and Dimitri about finding me. Everyone was surprised to find me gone and Dimitri looked distraught. Sucks to be them, I thought as I ripped out of her head. I found out when I was in a Russia the last time, if I block Liss for about three months, the bond would fade and she wouldn't be able know I was me if I stood in front of her. I soon drifted into sleep and woke up as we were landing.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 YEARS LATER**

I bought a small house in the suburbs of St. Petersbough, cut my hair, dyed it a natural copper color, got purple contacts, smashed my phone, got a new phone, and trained my heart out. Oh, and I rearranged the letters of my name, so my it was now Ather Marie O'Shway.

By now the bond was non-existent, I killed over 3000 Strigoi, and I was famous. Everyone in the world heard about me and my abilities. No one suspected I was Rose Hathaway, either. Strigoi feared me, dhipmers loathed me, and Moroi wanted me as their Guardian. I turned everyone down and remained a hunter because 1) I loved it and 2) I got paid to do what loved. I kept up with my tattoos and they now across my whole back and stomach. I took the time to learn both Russian, French and Italian, and now I felt more comfortable not speaking English. Life was great. One day when I was looking for more kills at a club, I heard the bartender talking to a royal and I started listening. "...yeah I can't believe it either, Rose Hathaway is still missing.", the Moroi said.

"I can", the bartender said. "She's a smart girl, she's probably in China. After all her friends searched all of North and South America." Wow two years and they still haven't checked Europe. I listen as the Moroi spoke again, "her friends are starting to worry they won't find her, Dimitri Belikov is the most worried, he wants Ather O'Shway to help look for Hathaway." What Dimitri wanted the new me to help find the old me. I couldn't pass this up.

"Mmmm," I said turning to face the conversation "I think I should held don't you? Yea, I should would you happen to know where their searching next" they sat there gaping, "yes, no, maybe so?"

The bartender answered, "I think I heard France" I thanked him and went home to pack a small amount of money and a couple changes of clothes, no way was I training without sweats. Over the time I was gone I made two more silver stakes(keeping the one I tried to kill Dimitri with) and made ten silver throwing knives. I got dress in camo cargo pants, a black tank top, a maroon jacket with tons of pockets, and my favorite combat boots. I slid on a belt with two stake sheaths on it, shoving my original stake in my jacket and put the knives in my boots and various pockets. I booked a flight to Paris knowing they'd probably look there first. My flight left in thirty minutes so I left and went through special Guardian security because I had my weapons. I slept the whole way and before I knew it I arrived in Paris. After I got out of the airport I pulled out my cell phone and called Dimitri. He answered on the second ring "Belikov" his voice sounded the same and I remembered why I called. "Privet, I'm Ather O'Shway", I said speaking in Russian **(A/n everything Rose says to Dimitri is in Russian)**you could hear an intake of breath on the other line.

**DPOV**

The last two years have been horrible, we've had no sign of Rose. The group and I just searched Maine and were arranging plans to travel to Paris, when my phone rang. I sighed and dug it out of my duster, "Belikov" I answered.

"Privet, I'm Ather O'Shway" a beautiful voice graced my phone. Wait, Ather O'Shway? Why was she calling, how'd she even get this number.

"How'd you get this number" I asked, voicing my question.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I heard you wanted my help finding Rosemarie Hathaway."

Hope filled me and I ignored any questions I wanted to ask and said, "Yes I did want help"

"I can help you, I'll meet you in Paris in four days" the called ending, wait how'd she know we were going to Paris? I told the others about the mysterious girl and we had a flight booked for Paris. Right now Ather was our best shot at finding Rose and I really wanted to meet the legend as did everyone else. It was a big deal that she wanted to help us because she hardly talked to anyone except people who gave her hassle, people who have Information, Striogi, and alchemists. I read my western novel on the plane and finished it as we landed. Westerns reminded me of Rose she'd probably be cracking smart remarks about cowboy. I sighed as I stepped out of the airport the rest following me. We got three connecting double rooms in a hotel on the fourth floor. And we waited until Ather came in two days.

**RPOV**

It was my second day here and there were still two days until I met my old friends. I killed most of the Strigoi in Paris and I was bored. I decided to leave the hotel I was staying at and make the meeting earlier. I found the group easily, spotting Dimitri, a drunk Adrain, Lissa, and Christian sitting on their fourth story balcony. Smiling, I climbed the side of the building and hopped over the railing. Their backs were to me and they didn't hear me land. I waited a good three minutes and still no one noticed me then smiling evilly, I said in Russian "You know, Dimitri, you should be more careful went guarding the last Dragomir" he spun around and held his stake to my throat the rest of them turned too. I chuckled, "Nice to meet you, too" he looked confused. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand "Ather O'Shway"

**DPOV**

This was Ather? She was young, not even 21, and she was behind the killings? She was really a legend. I released my defensive crouch and shook her hand, "Dimitri Belikov" she rolled her eyes again.

"No, duh" she turned to everyone else who was all starring wide eyed, "Princess Dragomir, Prince Oreza, Prince Ishokiov." She bowed after each of their names. Adrian was the first to recover.

"Call me Adrain, gorgeous" she shook his hand and then Valilissa spoke up.

"Lissa" she said, sticking her hand out with a small smile. From behind her Christian called his name a nodded. Ather returned the nod, and then I spoke up, "Why are you here?" I asked, retuning the stake to my pocket.

Shrugging she said in Russian-I guess group conversation was over "I have nothing better to do than kill Strigoi. And if you ask me it gets really old really fast. So I decided I'd meet you a bit earlier" I studied her closer, she reminded me of Roza. I sighed internally, I miss her so much. Then I realized her words.

"Wait, you're bored of killing Strigoi", I asked confused.

She shrugged again, "It was fun at first, but then it got too easy, hence the boing part" _'too easy' who was this girl_, I thought.

"Hey do you wanna spar sometime?" I asked, maybe she could teach me a thing or two. She smiled with a sure.

After a moment of silence Ather spoke in English, "So who is this girl you need me to find?"

For the first time Lissa spoke "Her name is Rose Hathaway, she is our best friend. And she ran away nearly two years ago."

"Why is Dimitri looking for her, he's not a trusted Guardian yet?"

Lissa opened her mouth, but I spoke in a cold voice, "Because I am", Ather rolled her eyes, but then studied me.

"It's more than that" she said in Russian, creating our own conversation.

I sighed, "I love her with everything I have and I said something bad and she ran away" Ather looked at me shocked, why was she shocked.

Switching to English again she started, "You said she left two years ago, right" we nodded and she continued, "and you searched all of North and South America, right" we nodded again. "She's probably there.", Ather declared. Everyone extanged glances and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you miss the part when we said we looked there already?!", Christian said.

She rolled her eyes yet again, "Wow, you guys are morons, put two and two together." We stared at her blankly and she let out a string of curse words "You truly are morons! News traveled to me fast and I was in Russia! If I were her and heard you searched both Americas, that's were I'd go" this girl was full of surprises, from the swears to the fact that she's a pure genius.

I cursed in Russian, "I can't believe we hadn't thought of that" I shouted. the others were standing with their mouths hanging open. I glanced at Ather who was smirking at her logic.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

Oh my god I am so smart and them like I said before morons. Dimitri was so confused and then it was like a bolder hit him square in the face. Ahhh, Dimitri, he said he stilled loved me, but that wasn't me and no way I'm letting them find me because of his confession. He hurt me so I was going to hurt him. But now they were all, planning where to search next so I pulled out my phone and booked a flight back to Russia. "Nice phone case", Dimitri said, looking at it. There was a picture of a rose and underneath that it said 'love and loyalty run deeper than blood' in Russian, but he couldn't see it because my hand was covering it.

"Thanks," I replied in Russian. "If you wanna spar it's your last chance, my flight leaves in two and a half hours", I said in a bored voice, while slipping my phone into my pocket.

He smiled and excitement filled his eyes, "When can we start?"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes,"As soon as I change into appropriate attire and when we have a place to fight."

"I'll clear out a room here and you can go change." He replied eagerly. I bid him goodbye and Dimitri watched in amazement as I jumped from the balcony. Once I landed I took off running towards my hotel getting my daily running out of the way. Unlocking the door I changed into the clothes I wore yesterday, since I washed the blood off them last night. I hid all my silver stakes and knives in my pockets again. I exited the building and hailed a taxi to Dimitri's hotel. When I got there I climbed to the balcony and walked into the room. I didn't really know where we'd be sparing so when I saw Lissa I asked,"Excuse me, Princess Dragomir where is Dimitri?", she turned toward me and showed me to his room. I thanked her and walked in to see Dimitri stretching. He saw my and smiled, smiling back I asked(in Russian) "What do you want to know?" He looked confused. I rolled my eyes, "I guessed you wanted to learn some of my tricks, right?"

"Of course." He nodded. I smirked, knowing my old mentor was getting taught by his student.

I pulled out two of my throwing knives, tossed one in the air, watched it spin around, and caught it by the hilt. Dimitri looked distant, probably remembering when at the beginning of one of our trainings he did the same thing with a stake. "When I go Strigoi hunting I slit my arm, they come running, and from my hiding place I throw one of these through their heart."

"Where'd you get these?" He wondered aloud.

I smiled, "I made them, and yes I know that you can throw a stake, but these are specially made so they strike harder and faster."

"Where did you learn how to make them and when do you have time to do so", I rolled my eyes, he always wants to know everything.

"About four months ago I went after a Strigoi, he was in a perfect position so I threw my stake, hit right where his heart was, but it didn't go in. From there I experimented with clay to make the prefect knife and I made a mold, filled it with silver, and got some friends to enchant it. I also made modified stakes", I said pulling them out and handing them to him.

He examined the weapons, before looking at me, "Who are you", he asked amaze.

I laughed, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I grabbed another knife and holding to by the tip, I spun it to the wall. It landed with a thunk. Dimitri stared wide eyed, but did the same thing. It didn't land as deep but it hit. He handed me my stakes and threw the other knife, hitting about three feet from his other shot. "Good job" I told him.

He shook his head, "I was trying to hit my other shot"

"It's okay try throwing harder next time"

"Next time?", he asked.

"Yes, we only have an hour before I have to go." I pulled the three shots out of the wall, stuck mine into my pocket, and handed him the other two, "They're yours, you might need them sometime."

He glanced at the throwing knives, "You sure?", I nodded. "Thanks, for everything" he looked sad for a moment.

"No problem, now for real fighting" I said grinning. Dimitri grinned back and we both got into a defensive stance. We circled for a minute, waiting for each other to strike, when I got bored. I fake a left punch while swinging my leg out, knocking Dimitri to the ground. _Oh Dimitri you've lost your touch, _I thought. He got back up and threw a series of punches, all of which I blocked. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 59 minutes have passed, I have to go. With a quick punch I had Dimitri pinned on the ground. "1)dead and 2)I have to go, call if you need any help. Bye Dimitri"

"Bye, Ather, I hope to meet you again" I nodded, left-through the door- and caught a taxi. Once in my hotel room I took a quick shower and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I got to the plane just as it was being boarded and before I knew it I was back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I twirled one of the throwing knives in my hand, memorizing every detail, I saw a tiny RH engraved in the hilt, when the group burst through my door, Princess in the lead. I shot up from my sitting position, "What's wrong?"

"We got played", Lissa said.

"What?!", I was confused, how'd we get played.

"When you were saying something to Ather, I felt regret flash through the bond. I didn't understand how because the bond faded. So I tried to look at auras since Adrain is drunk, but I couldn't. I kept trying and only saw them seconds before Ather left. And guess what? Ather was surround by darkness"

"So she's shadow-kissed? And has a bond mate?"

"Yep, I looked in to it and scrambled her full name -Ather Marie O'Shway- around n' look what I got" she held up a piece of paper, underneath some scribbled out names it said...

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" I looked at Valnessia, who was nodding. I was dumbfounded my Roza was just here?

"Yep Ather is Rose. When I shook her hand the bond reconnected. We should have realized sooner, I'm sorry." I shook my head, I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on. Rose not only lied to me, but she acted completely normal, like she never knew me. I felt like crying and dying a thousand times. I looked at Lissa who said, "If it helps she felt love too and I'm pretty sure the regret she felt was regret for leaving." I nodded and looked at the hilt of the knife RH, Rose Hathaway. I can't believe I didn't see it, I felt so stupid.

I sucked in a deep breath and said, "Let's go get Rose back". In seconds we had a flight booked to Russia, we'd leave in the morning. We got everything packed and settled in for the night, but I couldn't sleep, I got up and retrieved the knives Roza gave me and my stake. I was going to practice with the knives. I did what Rose told me she did and cut myself, letting the blood spill, then I scrambled behind a tree and got ready for a Strigoi. Soon one came and I threw the knife like Rose did and hit him in the heart. It felt good releasing my anger. 'Thats for me to know and for you to find out', her phone case, the eye rolling, throwing the knife the way she did, Rose gave me hints, she really did play me. We trusted each other, I broke the trust, then I broke the trust again, then she broke the trust. I sighed pulled the knife from the Strigoi's heart and headed back to the hotel. Only falling asleep after thinking about what to say to Roza. The next morning we went to the airport and boarded the plane. You could tell everyone was thinking about Rose. I broke the silence, "I know where she lives and that she has a scheduled Strigoi killing time, much like a job, so you guys should stay at a hotel and I'm going to break in to her house a surprise her." Everyone agreed knowing I'd want time with her first, "I'll text you guys when you should come." Everyone stayed silent after that, I looked at them. Christian was confused but happy, Lissa looked mad but relived, Adrian look sad and tired, Eddie and Mia looked happy to have their friend back. I had no idea what I looked like, I felt so many emotions my face was probably blank. Soon everyone fell asleep on each other's shoulders with my head against the wall. I woke up to being shook by Eddie. He was saying something about having to get up...being here or something. Oh shit, Russia, right. I sighed opening my eyes to a bright light. I stood up as everyone was getting off the plane and grabbed my bag. I helped the gang get a hotel and this time we decided to pile into a single room. Glancing at the clock on the wall I realized I had to go. I bid everyone goodbye and hailed a taxi to the famous Ather O'Shway's house. When we pulled up I paid the guy and picked the lock on the door. Stepping in it smelled just like Roza. I poked around finding a very full kitchen, a very messy bedroom, and a very cool weapon room holding all kinds of weapons. Soon I heard the door knob turning and I ran silently to a chair not facing the door. Rose came in and must've realized something was off because you could hear her reach for a weapon. I turned in the chair and she positioned a stake at my throat. "Oh, Dimitri, what are you doing here?" She asked, releasing her position. She was so beautiful, even if her hair was copper and her eyes were purple. So beautiful, it hurt.

"What am I doing here. No the question is what are you doing here" I said in a cold voice. She looked confused.

"I live here"

"You shouldn't live here not when everyone who loves you is elsewhere" realization hit her and her eyes hardened.

"No one loves me, why do you think I left? There is nothing there for me" she said coldly. I'm sure hurt flashed in my eyes.

"There is _everything_for you there." She shook her head. "Roz-"

"Don't you dare 'Roza' me, I'm not Roza, I'm not Rose, I'm Not Rosemarie, I AM ATHER." Anger laced her word as she slipped to a prefect English without any accent. She seemed like she did a year ago when I first helped in Kirova's office. I walked up to her and she refused to back down.

"As many times you say that, it'll never be true. I wish you could see that. Roza we love you and we never didn't love you. We scoured to three countries to find you. We all miss you. Lissa, she hasn't been the same she mopes around and keeps trying to reach the bond every day. Christian miss your smart ass remarks and loves you like a sister. Eddie and Mia act like they lost their sister. Adrian is still Adrian except he's less snotty and appreciates every little thing."

"And you?" She asked in a hard voice.

"Me? Every tiny thing I do reminds me of you and I beat myself up everyday for the thing I said. I know it's my fault you left and I curse myself for it. I love you and I thought leaving you was a good thing, I can see now how wrong I was"

**RPOV**

He _loved _me? I shook my head and smiled sugary-sweet "I don't believe you", I stated calmly. Dimitri looked confused, hurt, and on the verge of tears.

"What?!" He asked.

I rolled my eyes "I. Don't. Believe. You. Do I have to spell it out? And even if I did, I wouldn't go back."

"Roza-"

"No" I said angrily, "I am not your Roza" with that I spun around and kicked in the head, knocking him out. I packed everything up, excluding my hair dye, contacts, drivers license, and credit card. I called Tom, the only one who knew who I really was and the one who got me the disguise, and asked him if he could come over with some sleeping drugs. I packed up what I could and in about ten minutes Tom showed up. "Hi, Tommy-Boy" I said grinning at a 30ish guy with sandy blonde hair and teal eyes. He shook his head.

"What do you need and why does it involve sleeping meds?" I laughed.

"I decided to mess around with the gang," he eyes widened "anyway, I gave them like a ton of hints and someone figured it out. They sent Dimitri over it reason with me" I said gesturing to the unconscious man on my floor.

"I take it you want my help disappearing again" he said smiling.

"Indeed, sir, but first, he needs his sleeping meds. I know just what to do". I said with a mischievous grin. Tom handed me the pills with a glass of water. I walk over to Dimitri and lightly slapped his face until he woke up. "Roza?" He asked and I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Shush, you need to rest. You passed out when I told I still loved you." My words were laced with fake sadness and love, but Dimitri didn't know that.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I never stopped. Now swallow these, they'll make you feel better." I handed him the sleeping pills, which he downed, and said "Sweet dreams, moron." I showed him my crossed fingers and he looked confused then shocked as a very deep sleep enbolmed him. I looked over at Tom who was hiding behind a curtain.

"You are a sick, twisted, demented, and a very mean person."

"I try. How long do we have before they were off?" I questioned.

He shrugged "At least ten hours. That gives enough time to change your appearance, change your name, move your stuff, get a new ID, new credit card, new phone, and find you a new location. It's prefect Ather, I'll make some calls"

I smiled "1) the name's Rowesha Marie Thaya, I have not the slightest clue as to who you're talking about and 2) I'll be living in the United States of America."

Tom grinned "You go house hunting and I'll call the stylist, the movers, and get someone to fill your knife molds with silver and enchant them"

"I'll get now that in a second, I have something to take care of first"


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

I felt someone gently slapping my face and I slowly woke up only to see "Roza?"

"Shush, you need to rest. You passed out when I told I still loved you."_ What?! _ Rose still loved me?

"Y-you do?" I asked to verify. This can't possibly be true.

"Yes, I never stopped. Now swallow these, they'll make you feel better." She handed me a glass of water and a couple of pills. I swallowed them both, eager to get rid of my headache when she said "Sweet dreams, moron." She showed me crossed fingers and I realized what she meant. She just played me again and I fell for it. Within seconds of swallowing those pills Rose gave me I felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me. Sleeping pills, great.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I looked around and saw Rose's house was empty. Standing up I noticed a note taped to the door. I opened it:

**Dimitri, **

**Uno) I can't believe you fell for that whole 'I still love you' thing; of course I would never forgive you. 2) you sir are loosing your touch first you didn't notice me on the balcony, then you didn't land any hits on me in sparing, and finally you got kicked in the head and proceeded to believe you fainted. Nice, I am ashamed to call you my mentor, toughen up if you're ever gonna find me-which you won't. 3) even if you find me, don't want to be found. I hate all of you. You hurt me so you get pain back. I'll never, ever love you again.**

**~Rose Hathaway **

**~Ather O'Shway **

**~whatever my new name is**

**Ps use my car to get back, I owe u**

**Pps u no where I am**

Shit, i really messed up. I whipped out my phone to find three new messages, all from the Princess.

Did she forgive u?!

10 minuntes later

I take that as a yes. Hopefully u guys fun ;)

1 hour later

Dimitri we r getting worried r u ok?

I ran outside and ran to Rose's car. I got in wordlessly and started it, only the jeep didn't start. I looked down to find a note on the steering wheel that said

**MORON**

I sighed Roza was right I am loosing my touch. I called the cab company and rode back to our small hotel. I knocked on the door, since I forgot my key and Lissa answered.

**LPOV**

I looked around the hallway "Where's Rose?" I looked back at Dimitri "and why is there lipstick on your forehead that spells out 'loser'"

"What?!" A very confused Dimitri put a hand on his forehead and saw it came back with red all over it. He let out a string of cruse words and barged in and washed the lipstick away.

By now everyone gathered around "Where's Rose" I asked again. Sadness and hurt overtook his eyes. Dimitri took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. "What's this" I asked, then I started reading it out loud

"**Dimitri, Uno) I can't believe you fell for that whole 'I still love you' thing; of course I would never forgive you. 2) you sir are loosing your touch first you didn't notice me on the balcony, then you didn't land any hits on me in sparing, and finally you got kicked in the head and proceeded to believe you fainted. Nice, I am ashamed to call you my former mentor, toughen up if you're ever gonna find me which you won't. 3) even if you find me, I don't want to be found. I hate all of you. You hurt me so you get pain back. I'll never, ever love you again.~Rose Hathaway ~Ather O'Shway ~whatever my new name is Ps use my car to get back, I owe u. Pps u no where I am"**

"When I tried to start her car it was out of gas and this was on the steering wheel" he showed us the note.

"What do we do now" asked Christian. No one answered, until Eddie spoke up.

"We wait" he simply said. Everyone was confused so he clarified "Rose obviously doesn't want us anymore so we leave her alone. It's her decision." Everyone except Dimitri agreed.

"No" he shouted.

"Dimitri it's her choice. We all love her. We love her enough to let her go" he shook his head.

"No I need to make her see how sorry I am. I'm looking for her".

**DPOV**

I sat in the couch and tried to guess where Rose might be while the others were telling the vampire world they decided to let Rose go. I thought back to our conversation on the balcony 'you search both Americas so that's where I'd go if I were her' realization hit me for what felt like millionth time today, Rose was in America. I started to think about where she would visit if she could go anywhere. Then I remembered, "THE CORN PLALCE" I shouted to everyone who looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head at them, grabbed my still packed bag, and went to the airport. They may have given up on Roza, but it didn't. I was going to find her if it's the last thing I do!


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

I changed my whole appearance again. This time I was a blonde with goldish eyes. The stylist tom hooked me up with even made my cheek bones higher. Tom also staged Ather's death. And I was now Rowesha Marie Thaya. I hung back in the crowds and didn't kill any Strigoi, as it would draw attention to me. I lived near the corn palace deciding I wanted to see it, but I was going to be leaving pretty soon. To where, I didn't know know, but this place was like a cage. I can't go on any killing sprees, as it would draw attention to me and there was nothing to do. I couldn't take it by the second day and I finally went to a club to look for trouble.

The taxi pulled up to a club called _The Lunar Eclipse, _it sounded like a place Strigoi would lurk. I paid the driver and when I opened the door I was immediately met by blue flashing lights. I dove into the cluster of dancing people and joined in. After moving to the beat of several songs, I started to walk to the exit. Before I made it to the edge of the dancers, someone picked me up, held me to their chest and walked outside. As I was lifted, a familiar smell of aftershave consumed me, _Dimitri, _I thought. I didn't struggle since he was stronger than me and moving would only cause him the tighten his grip. "Dimitri, where are you taking me?" I asked as he left the club.

"Somewhere"

"No shit, Sherlock. You know I'm fully capable of walking, right?"

"If I put you down, you'll knock me out and run". Of course I'd run.

"No I won't"

"I don't trust you". Nice call Dimitri. I sighed. The only way I'd be able to escape was when he set me down or I could just elbow him. I decided plan two would be better and I elbowed him in the ribs. Or I should say tried, as he saw it coming caught my elbow before the blow landed. "No, Roza don't fight". No way was I not going to fight I tried to punch him again, but he had me in a death lock. I know I was doing the most illogical thing by thrashing, I just couldn't be by him any longer. He sighed "Roza, stop", I kept thrashing. Then something tiny and cold punctured my neck. When the pain faded I looked up at Dimitri, who was holding a sedative. And I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, black spots danced in my vision. I shook my head and tried to stand up, only to find something was holding me down. Looking down I saw my wrists and ankles were tired to a chair. I took in my location which was a hotel room with a door and a window, so only two exits. I didn't notice anyone else in the room so I bent my head to my wrists and started to untie the rope with my teeth. Before I could touch my teeth to rope a sooth, Russian accented voice spoke "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I jumped. Then I remembered, Dimitri found me. He walked out from wherever he was hidden.

"Why not?" I asked bitterly.

"I coated the rope in sleep drugs" I bent down and sniffed it, sure enough it was coated in drugs that I knew didn't effect me, which I found out when Liss and I were on the run and I had trouble sleeping. Nevertheless I acted as if I didn't know that.

"Why am I here?" Sadness and hurt overtook his eyes.

"I wanted you to here me out and I knew if you weren't tied up you would run"

I shook my head, "I heard you out already"

"You weren't listening"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up "That's what you think, but I know they don't want me at the court. They gave up."

"They may have given up, but I didn't. I still love you. I never stopped."

I shook my head again, "I don't trust you, you hurt me and I don't think I'll ever trust you again." I ducked down and started untying my bindings. Dimitri made no move to stop me and in under fifteen seconds I had both (hands and feet) untied.

"Rose stay, please" his eyes portrayed utmost sadness and pain.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you." Saying it hurt, but it was true. He hurt me and I will never trust Dimitri again. He stepped in front of me.

"Please stay" I silently shook my head, but he didn't move.

"Dimitri, move"

"No, I can't loose you again" I simply rolled my eyes and punched him in the nose, hearing a sickening crack.

"I said move!" Then I kicked him in he head. I walked over Dimitri's unconscious body and out the door. I strode up to the guy at the desk and figured out where in the heck I was, which was three blocks away from Dimitri knocked me out. I started the hike to my rental house so I could pack up and move somewhere else. On the way there I called Tom for a new appearance and name and as soon as I got off the phone a girl about my height with jet black hair and blue streaks stepped in front of me. She had some knives and from what I could see a gun too. "Is there something you needed?" She grinned.

"As a matter of fact there is something I need"

"And that is..." I said signaling for her to continue.

"I saw what you did back there"

My eyes narrowed "What?"

"You beat the crab out that guy!" The girl looked like she was freaking out.

I rolled my eyes "It wasn't that much, but how'd you see that?"

"Oh right I'm Roxie Blackwell and I'm looking for new recruits. We've been following you for the last six months and we want you on our team"

"Two questions. One, what is this team you speak of? And two, if you've been following me what do you know about me?"

"Well, to find out the answer you have to take a series of tests to insure you're trusted. And the second one is I know you are Rose Hathaway AKA Ather O'Shway AKA Rowesha Marie Thaya, you ran away from the Royal Court, you loved Dimitri Belikov, and your ex-best friend was Valissia Dragomir. You don't trust anyone anymore."

I looked at her, wondering if I should go with her. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, so I took a leap of faith. "Take me to these said tests" I said. Roxie grinned, ear to ear, and grabbed my hand a started walking. "Where are we headed" I asked.

"Florence, Italy. It'll be so much fun, I'm sure you'll get in" She said matter-of-factly. Suddenly she stopped "Wait…You don't know Italian"

I smiled at her and in perfect Italian I said "Looks like someone doesn't know everything about me"

She too smiled "Awesome"

"What more can you tell me about these tests?" I asked as we got into a black Rubicon.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

Roxie frowned, "Not much, you're not trusted, yet. I can't really tell you anything, as it would give the challenge of the tests. Sorry" I sat thinking for a while, then I got an idea.

"Can you at least tell my how many tests there are and what type they are?" I questioned. Roxie's eyes lit up.

"Of duh, good thinking. Okay, so the first three tests are all mental. The next three are physical, which if you ace all six of those tests you get a new challenge. But I'm compelled so I can't really tell you about that one." We sat in silence for a half an hour when we were pulling up to the air strip. "Yes we are indeed taking a private jet, there is just way to much hassle with our weapon for a regular plane. Plus, it's way faster."

I smiled at her "You have this all planed out, don't you?"

Roxie looked at me like I'd grown a second head "Ummm, yes. It's part of my duty, always have a plan"

"What was you plan if I decide to decline your offer?"

She frowned "It was pretty much like Dimitri's plan. If you didn't come willingly, you'd come by force." I sighed, _What is with people and forcing me to do things?_, I thought. As we boarded, Roxie introduced me to a couple of people. All of which worked for the same people as my new friend. The flight was quiet and uneventful. Except there was an xbox, so I played my favorite game, Assassin's Creed 3. The whole time, everyone on the plane smiled at me, very creepily might I add. By the time I reached 30% completion, we arrived in the bustling city of Florence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: Until next Sunday I'll be camping, so no updates. This was just a short before I leave add-on.


End file.
